


What Are the Odds?

by Naaklasolus



Series: So, a Mando, a Dathomirian and an Umbaran Walk Into a Cantina [9]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chaos being Chaos, Cipher is an ARC for a reason, Gen, Reaper Needs a Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: When one serves as a commander to Krell, they will know that it is like a game of dejarik.





	What Are the Odds?

**Author's Note:**

> The Outcasts belong to the wonderful OutcastTrip1995!

Reaper couldn’t help but scowl in disgust as he looked over the map, somewhat thankful for his damn bucket that kept his look hidden from the Besalisk before him. This was....unpredictable of Krell, in all honesty, which left no loopholes for Reaper to use as a way to to minimalize casaulties to both battalions.

“General, we can’t do this.” Reaper says as he looked up at the taller male which caused the Besalisk to look at him irritably. Great. “During invasions such as this, main roads are always boobytrapped with landmines or poison gas cannisters and are heavily guarded. We will get boxed in and this will be a suicide run, especially for the Outcasts and that is another thing we can’t risk.”.

“Do I need to repeat myself, CC-Sixty-Fifty-One?” Krell inquires icily as the map shut off and he took a menacing step forward towards Reaper who stiffened, looking up at the man warily. “Or did you forget I have command over this mission?”.

“No, sir.” Reaper answers as he tried not to grid his teeth. “But the men are already on edge with the airstrike from earlier. To the extant that one of the infiltrators stabbed Alpha-Thirteen earlier, and I have no doubt Captain Sunny will look into the airstrike, considering the interaction Chaos and Swipes had earlier.”.

There was a chance he was just being paranoid, but Cory seemed to think highly of him, which meant he was competent enough to be a concern.

“The Outcasts are the least of your concerns at this moment and will be dealt with when the need arises.” Krell states in a chilling yet furious tone as he leaned towards him. “You will continue to follow my orders explicitly, do I make myself clear? ”.

“Yes, General.” Reaper responds as he noticed the unsettling glow of the man's eyes. There was something wrong about that.

“Good, now go relay those orders to the captains and the children.”.

Reaper nod briskly and gave a salute then walked towards the triade, activating his link to Chaos. “Grab the baby Jedi and get yer arses over to triade.” Reaper says irritably, which caused Chaos to hiss in trepidition.

<How bad?> Chaos inquired warily.

“We might have a repeat of Dathomir.” Reaper responds as he approached the triade to find Solus signing at Sunny, who seemed a bit annoyed since nobody seemed keen on translating for Solus, who seemed equally annoyed. Leave it to Sol to try to make a friend by trying to swap information about the units. “Have Gizmo and Jumpstart swap out with you.”.

<Voss is having a moment.> Chaos reports, which caused Reaper to wince since those moments could be fatal for some unlucky soul, it was ill-advised to leave the medic unsupervised. <Cipher just volunteered.> .

<Dat Cipher did. Don't worry boss.> Cipher chimes in cheerfully, although it was a bit forced. Reaper bit back a sigh, the idiot probably lost that game of sabacc. <Somethin fishy about those infiltration boys.>.

Chaos snorted. <No shit, mate. Swipes has always been like that, for as long as I've known him.> .

Although Cipher could be an idiot, he was a very observent idiot. “Keep an eye on Swipes, Ciph. I don’t want any more surprises.”.

<On it!> Cipher responds as he cut his link.

<This whole thing is fishy, Reap. I don't like this> Chaos points out bitterly, which was an understandable concern.  _ <_It's starting to feel like Zakuul again. Epecially with the way you're acting and Krell's attitude.>.

“I know, Chaos.” Reaper says as he looked over all those currently present. “I don’t like it either but necessary evils.”.

<That's what Grimm and Arch both said too.> Chaos counters as Dez scurried up to Reaper and cimbed up his leg then his torso to perch himself on Reaper’s shoulder. <And quit acting like an asshole towards Caboose and the kids, alright? KO's already edgy, and you know how much of a mother hen he can be. He's worst then Zed!>

“Duly noted. And he's just stressed out again.” Reaper remarks as he cut the link and itched Dez’s head. “Hey, Dez. Behaving?”.

Dez squawked in response as Reaper reached up to pop the seal on his helmet and remove it as he joined the group of medics and captains, raking a hand back through his black and white hair, absently noting that he needed to cut it once again. _**"Everything okay?"** _ Solus signed at him, the concern was quite evident in his eyes.

 _"Nope. Krell's plotting a mass murder."_ Reaper responds bitterly in Umbaran, which caused Solus to wince and and glance at the three medics.  _"I can't fix this either. We don't have the resources or training to do this. We're need a bloody miracle."._

"Oi! The rest of us don't speak Umbaran." Knockout points out as he leaned against a tree, messing with his lighter as Chaos arrived with the Jedi. "What happened? You have the 'all hope is lost' look again.".

Reaper sighed. "Krell's taking the main route straight to the capital and orders are not to retreat regardless of the resistance we meet and with all our able body troops." Reaper responds as he activated the map to show the group. "But the risk is that we will be met by a full-frontal assault and the main roads are always boobytrapped during invasions. We'll be boxed in.".

 

Solus stared at him in horror while Sunny and General Kalash exchanged looks, both Zed and Knockout were muttering to each other.

"Any counter strategies?" Cabur asks as he stood, looking at Reaper warily. Reaper knew that he knew about the airstrike, but he also knew that Cabur knew that Reaper had ran the odds and losing Fett was their best chance at winning the battle without mass casualities, a necessary evil was what it had been.

"I might have one, this particular area is far too dangerous for humans to navigate, even if they are Umbaran trained." Reaper responds as he eyed the map as it uddenly dawned on him. "Devide and conquer might work but this is far to risky. We don't have the resources to pull this off without mass casaulities. We could have you lead the ARCs to do a mind sweep while Chaos and Swipes clear out the surrounding area but we don't know the numbers we're dealing with. Much less what other surprises await us.".

That was met by muttered complaints, and Kalash exhanging looks ith his men once again. All three looked beyond livid.

 

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
